Build talk:Any/E Generic UW Farmer
To answer the most obvious question, yes it works, and yes I have tested it. Discuss. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 12:05, 27 December 2008 (EST) :Nobody has anything to say...? Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 12:24, 27 December 2008 (EST) ::I do, I didn't run this build, but I do not think a W/E will be able to use this build...Owned429 12:29, 27 December 2008 (EST) :::It does say any caster proffession. Spaggage ''talk'' 12:31, 27 December 2008 (EST) ::::And there are plently of UW farm builds for the warrior anyways. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 12:34, 27 December 2008 (EST) This is slooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow, 90s per mob?--Golden19pxStar 13:10, 27 December 2008 (EST) :Only for graspings. 60 sec/mob when you're at smites, you dont need GoS for them. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 13:38, 27 December 2008 (EST) Added demonstrational video. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 18:06, 27 December 2008 (EST) build moved to testing. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 19:55, 27 December 2008 (EST) How is Ether Prism helping if it adds zero energy? Kiteeye 17:32, 30 December 2008 (EST) :For 3 seconds, all damage you take is reduced to 0. --ValeV 17:53, 30 December 2008 (EST) ::Okay, that's a step...now does anyone feel like adding anything? or would they rather just vote it please >.> Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 18:04, 30 December 2008 (EST) oops. okay someone else vote pl0x. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 18:05, 30 December 2008 (EST) Does it worth it? These professions could farm smites/grasps/etc before this build: A, D, E, Me, Mo, N, R, Rt, W. With this build: A, D, E, Me, Mo, N, Rt. So what's the point using this instead of the much faster native builds? The only class that can't farm these stuff is Para, but paras can't farm with this too! Then what's the point? Gelei 05:20, 31 December 2008 (EST) :Any profession can run this build, not every profession can run a Rt/W build, or a N/Mo build. This same topic comes up on almost every farming aspect...underworld, raptor farming, NFT, etc, etc. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 10:22, 31 December 2008 (EST) ::Yeah, but why should a Necro use the Rt/W build? It has a native! Every profession, except Paragon has a native UW farming build. Then what's the point of a common one as long as paragons (the only without native) can't use it well? Necros use N/*, ritus use Rt/*, etc Gelei 10:35, 31 December 2008 (EST) ::I mean why should I use THIS instead of the one(s) only my primary profession can? 'Cause as I said EVERY character (except para ofc) can farm UW with a native skill set. Faster than this Gelei 10:36, 31 December 2008 (EST) :::It's not that this build is trying to replace the others, run whatever the fuck you want. It's more for the innovation, seeing as almost every profession can run it anyways. I was just trying to make a build that can be used by almost everyone. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 10:49, 31 December 2008 (EST) ::::energy a big problem? and i lol'd @ "If you don't know how to run there, learn." --—Daɽkɘʃʂ ӍcÇɧɽiʂtmaʂmonǥɘɼ . 12:00, 31 December 2008 (EST) Why? Can someone plz explain me WHY someone uploaded yet ANOTHER smites build for UW? It really hasn't got any use, there are way more than enough that all work pretty good... Bump... Bright is Da Name 13:32, 31 December 2008 (EST) :PvX archives builds and we love choice.:) Masterbow 13:35, 31 December 2008 (EST) ::this build is universal to classes with 4pips regen, keep it because it's innovative and works.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know Paragons. Shut up and listen]] 15:29, 31 December 2008 (EST) Variant Is it possible to use Glyph of Essence in combination with a low and high energy set, and use Mental Block over Magnetic Aura? Banaantje 15:40, 31 December 2008 (EST) :Glyph of Essence? I dont really see the point other than it not taking longer to recharge...I dont really know acutally. And I'm sure you could use mental block over magnetic. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 17:00, 31 December 2008 (EST) ::Recharge is of importance in a run, I suppose. You want to finish it as quick as possible. Banaantje 17:19, 31 December 2008 (EST) :::Yes, but left with zero energy? Even if you had high/low energy sets, it would be risky because Graspings have "Fear Me!" and you could just end up dying anyways. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55! 17:24, 31 December 2008 (EST)